Press Your Luck Cartoon Edition
by mr cartoon
Summary: The popular game show of the 1980s has been revived on fanfiction where you'll have a chance to see your favorite cartoon stars spin the big board for thousands of dollars in cash & prizes while trying to avoid the red guy in the progress.
1. Pilot Episode

Press Your Luck Cartoon Edition

The Pilot Episode

[Quick Note - Everything in this game show parody does not belong to me but to their respected owners]

[The Show begins with a flash on the screen showing three contestants on contestant's island]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Today these three players have been selected to compete in today's game for big cash & exciting prizes which only one of them can win

[Scene changes to player 1]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Player Number 1 is John Arbuckle he is known as one of the main characters in the hit comic strip & cartoon series Garfield & is known to have a job as a cartoonist & he plans on winning the money so he can finally retire his job & change his life

[Scene changes to player 2]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Player Number 2 is Dora Marquez everyone's favorite little latino explorer from Nickelodeon known for many exciting adventures with her friends & family all over the world & she plans on winning to buy her mami & papi a special birthday present

[Scene changes to player 3]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Player Number 3 is Ash Ketchum a famous pokemon trainer from the hit video game & anime series pokemon where he dreams of becoming a pokemon master but today he plans to win today's game so he can buy a brand new car

[Scene switches back to all 3 of them at once]

Mene Gene Okerlund - But only one of them will play & win today as they play fanfiction's most exciting & challenging game since the 1980's PRESS YOUR LUCK

[The pilot opening theme begins to play as the camera zooms out with contestant island turning counterclockwise towards the camera]

Mene Gene Okerlund - And now here's your host the star of Press Your Luck Wade Barrett

[Wade Barrett walks in with a smile on his face as the audience applauded for him as he makes his way towards the host podium]

Wade Barrett - Thank You Oh, Thank You very much everyone & welcome to press your luck the hit television game show of the 80s revived in animation for the kids entertainment that's what were here to do on fanfiction so now let's go ahead & meets the player who will be buying for those big bucks starting with John Arbuckle

[Audience begins to Applauded John Arbuckle]

John Arbuckle - Hi Wade great to be here

Wade Barrett - I'm sure you are now john is it true that you are a cartoonist

John Arbuckle - That's Right

Wade Barrett - Also it's says you own two pets am I right

John Arbuckle - Yep My Dog Odie & My Cat Garfield

Wade Barrett - Interesting maybe you can tell us about their personalities

John Arbuckle - Oh sure now let's start with Odie he has a long neck to start & he's a funny dog doing comedian stuff & sometimes acts a little clumsy as well

[Audience laughs a little]

Wade Barrett - Wow & I thought dogs usually lie around & do nothing

John Arbuckle - No not for odie but that leaves us with Garfield & he usually does 3 things Eat, Sleep, & Watch tv

[Audience laughs really loud]

Wade Barrett - Okay John seriously I have one comment excersise & dieting or he'll end up like the Big Show in WWE

John Arbuckle - Well I try

Wade Barrett - But anyways good luck John your gonna need it against your opponents

John Arbuckle - Thanks Wade uh I think

Wade Barrett - And now for you young viewers watching allow me to introduce our second player Dora Marquez

[Audience starts to applaud Dora]

Wade Barrett - Dora welcome to the show

Dora Marquez - Hola Mr Barrett thanks for having me on your show

Wade Barrett - My pleasure now dora as we all know over the 10 years you've had many adventures with your friends all over the world & became very popular to many young viewers so I have one question to ask you what was your most favorite adventure in your life

Dora Marquez - Hmm I had to say my very first trip that was when I meet my best friend boots

Wade Barrett - Interesting meeting boots the little monkey that loves wearing red boots rights

Dora Marquez - Si thats him I even have a picture of him take a look

[Dora pulls out a picture of boots & the camera zooms in for everyone to see]

Wade Barrett - Hey there he is cute little fella ain't he thank you dora & I wish you luck on your game today

Dora Marquez - Gracias Mr Barrett

Wade Barrett - Moving on now to our Third player from the hit anime series pokemon it's Ash Ketchum

[Audience Applaud for Ash Ketchum]

Ash Ketchum - Yeah all right thanks you guys great to be here

Wade Barrett - Wow now here's a player who's all fired up now ash please just relax or will have to throw you out

Ash Ketchum - Oh sorry

Wade Barrett - So ash maybe you could tell us a little bit more about yourself

Ash Ketchum - Sure thing well I come from a small town called Pallet Town & if you've guys been watching the show my goal is to become a pokemon master by catching all 150 pokemon & believe me that's very hard to do with more pokemon being created each season

[Audience laughs at this]

Wade Barrett - So hold on a sec if you want to be a pokemon master when is it gonna happen I mean it's been 13 seasons now

Ash Ketchum - I know but hey maybe the 14th season might be the season I become one

Wade Barrett - I sure hope so but anyways good luck Ash well then now that we all know each other what do you say we get started with the game shall we

[All 3 of the contestants agree with Wade]

Wade Barrett - All right then let's get to it now players I have here 4 questions & these questions will earn you spins & those spins will give you a chance to win some cash & prizes at the big board that's right behind you lots of good stuff up there but I'll explain more of this when we get to it but for now how's about we get started with the question round you guys ready

Contestants - YEAH

Wade Barrett - Excellent now then hands on those buttons & a little reminder a correct buzz in answer give you 3 spins while a correct multiple choice gives you 1 spin okay here comes the first question

[Contestants prepare to listen very carefully to the 1st question with their hand over their buzzer]

Wade Barrett - What U.S. site suffered $510 million in damages from a bomb that cost $300 to make?

[John Arbuckle Buzzes In]

Wade Barrett - John

John Arbuckle - I'd have to say the World Trade Center

Wade Barrett - Okay then John gave his answer now here are the multiple choice answers is the correct answer World Trade Center, The Washington Monument, or Mount Rushmore Dora what's your answer

Dora Marquez - Um I'll go with The World Trade Center

Wade Barrett - All right then Ash your answer

Ash Ketchum - I'll go with The World Trade Center as well

Wade Barrett - Boy you guys do know your history the answer is indeed The World Trade Center

John Arbuckle - Yes

[Audience begins to applaud for all 3 of the contestants]

Wade Barrett - So John gets 3 spins, & both Dora & Ash get 1

SPIN STATUS - [John - 3 spins] [Dora - 1 Spin] [Ash - 1 Spin]

Wade Barrett - Here's the next question guys"What wrestler died after falling 78 feet into the ring when the rigging on his harness malfuctioned?"

[Ash Ketchum Buzzes in]

Wade Barrett - Ash

Ash Ketchum - I know this one it's Owen Hart

Wade Barrett - Okay then is the correct answer Owen Hart, Shawn Michaels, or Eddie Guerrero John your answer

John Arbuckle - Owen Hart for sure

Wade Barrett - John says Owen & Dora your answer

Dora Marquez - I'll go with Owen Hart Too

Wade Barrett - Like I said before you know your history Owen Hart's The Right Answer & we would've also accepted The Blue Blazer

[Audience Start applauding again]

Wade Barrett - So John gets 1 more spin, Dora gets 1 more & Ash gets 3 more spin as well

SPIN STATUS - [John - 4 Spins] [Dora - 2 Spins] [Ash - 4 Spins]

Wade Barrett - Were Getting some big spins here okay 3rd question "What Boxer was Presented with a gold medal at the Atlanta Olympics to replace the one he threw away years earlier?"

[Dora Marquez buzzes in]

Wade Barrett - Dora

Dora Marquez - Um the only boxer I can think of is Mike Tyson

Wade Barrett - Mike Tyson very well then now is the correct answer Mike Tyson, Mr T, or Muhammad Ali joh what's your answer

John Arbuckle - I'll go with Mike Tyson as well

Wade Barrett - Very well Ash your answer  
'

Ash Ketchum - They're both wrong it's got to be Muhammad Ali

Wade Barrett - Okay two for Mike Tyson & one for Muhammad Ali well then the correct answer is Muhammad Ali way to go Ash

Ash Ketchum - All Right

Wade Barrett - So both John & Dora don't get any spins while Ash geta 1 more spin added

SPIN STATUS [John - 4 Spins] [Dora - 2 Spins] [Ash - 5 Spins]

Wade Barrett - Last question guys "What video game hero ran a lot faster than his two-tailed sidekick, Tails?"

[None of the contestants buzzed in as the horn blared]

Wade Barrett - From the looks of this you guys don't play much video games

[Audience laughs at what Wade said]

Wade Barrett - Well I guess were gonna have to do a multiple choice for one spin now is the correct answer Sonic The Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, or Sly Cooper John will start with you

John Arbuckle - Not a huge fan of video games but I have to say Sly Cooper

Wade Barrett - John says Sly Cooper all right Dora how about you

Dora Marquez - I'll go with Sly Cooper as well

Wade Barrett - There's two answers for Sly Cooper Ash your answer

Ash Ketchum - That's an easy one it's Sonic The Hedgehog

Wade Barrett - [Looks at the Card] He's right it is Sonic The Hedgehog

Ash ketchum - Ha I knew it

Wade Barrett - So both John & Dora get 0 Spins while Ash jumps up with 1 more spin

SPIN STATUS [John - 4 Spins] [Dora - 2 Spins] [Ash - 6 Spins]

Wade Barrett - And that was the last question so were all set for the big board so folks don't go anywhere cause those players will have a chance to turn those big spins into big bucks after the break stick around

[Audience begins to applaud some more as contestant island turns around to the big board while the squares on the board began to show different amounts & start flashing very quickly as the camera goes black]

[Commercial Break]

[The Show comes back on with a view of the big board & the contestants looking on]

Wade Barrett - All right were back & players it's time for you guys to win some goodies from the big board as you can see there is over $13,000 dollars worth of cash & prizes up there & you'll notice the board is constantly changing so each time you spin you'll be taking the risk of earning more money & prizes but be very careful cause there's somebody on the board you have to avoid called the red guy & if you land on him he'll come out & take all of your money so like I said be very careful

[Scene switches to a view of the 3 contestants]

Wade Barrett - Now were gonna find out how the spins are going to work now for each spin you take you'd be risking all the money you earned so far to try & get more but if you have a fear of the red guy on the next spin you can pass the remaining spin to another player & increase their chances of hitting a red guy & be very careful cause if you hit 4 of them guess what your out of the game yeah so plan it safely now Ash you have 6 spins right now so you get to go last & Dora you on the other hand have 2 spins so your going first you ready

Dora Marquez - Si I'm Ready

Wade Barrett - All right then Dora it's time to press your luck

[Dora then starts looking at the board while it's flashing from square to square changing every second]

Dora Marquez - STOP [Slams the buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $250 dollars good start

Dora - Yay

Wade Barrett - All right Dora $250 dollars & 1 spin left want to use it

Dora Marquez - Yeah

Wade Barrett - Ok here we go

[The board starts spinning again]

Dora Marquez - Come on board be good to me STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $300 & 1 Spin your up to $550 & still one spin left what will it be spin or pass

Dora Marquez - I'm going again

Wade Barrett - She's going again

[The Board starts spinning yet again]

Dora Marquez - Come on Big Money Big Money & no Red Guys please STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Oooooooh a Red Guy

[Whammy foghorn Blares]

Dora Marquez - Oh No

[The Red Guy pops in bouncing on a pogo stick]

Red Guy - Look Grandma I'm stealing money ON A POGO STICK

[The Red Guy vanishes & leaves a card behind for Dora]

Wade Barrett - Red Guy on a Pogo Stick never see that much anymore but unfortunantly Dora he took your $550 dollars & your out of spins sorry but now were gonna turn our attention to John Arbuckle who has 4 spins you ready John

John Arbuckle - You bet I've been waiting all day to do this

Wade Barrett - Well stop waiting & hit the board

[The Board starts spinning once more with John moving his arms around waiting for the right moment]

John Arbuckle - All right come on show me the money, show me the money & STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $1250 dollars great spin

John Arbuckle - ALL RIGHT THAT'S GREAT

Wade Barrett - Three spins left John want to go again

John Arbuckle - Yeah I'm gonna Press My Luck some more

[The Board starts spinning again]

John Arbuckle - Big Bucks Big Bucks No Red Guys STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $300 dollars up to $1500 & two spins left wanna press your luck or pass

John Arbuckle - I'm Pressing My Luck

[John Looks on as the board starts to spin again]

Wade Barrett - Boy John sure does have lots of guts

John Arbuckle - Here I go STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

John Arbuckle - [Squeals in Agony]

[The Red Guy appears in a mayor themed outfit]

Red Guy - If you elect me as mayor I promise to raise your taxes BY TEN PERCENT

[A pie flies in & hits the Red Guy in the face]

Red Guy - [Mumbling]

[A Red Guy card pops up]

Wade Barrett - Good thing for all of us the Red Guy didn't win the election but to more important things John $1500 dollars is all gone 1 red guy but you still have 1 spin to try & turn it around what do you say want to start again

John Arbuckle - I might as well I can't win if I don't have any money

Wade Barrett - Good Idea roll the board

[The board starts rolling yet again]

John Arbuckle - Okay let's go now no more Red Guy's no more let's see some big bucks STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at another Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

John Arbuckle - [Angry] OH COME ON

[The Red Guy appears in a scout masters uniform]

Red Guy - Okay scouts I'm now going to teach you on how to make A FIRE

[The Red Guy pulls out a money bag]

Red Guy - First find something to burn with

[He emptys the bag & tosses it away then grabs two sticks]

Red Guy - Next you grab Two Sticks & rub them together

[He starts rubbing the two sticks which make a little spark]

Red Guy - And finally BLOW ON IT REALLY HARD

[He then starts blowing on it really loud & causes the flame to shoot out really big & burns the red guy]

Red Guy - And there you have it you have a campfire oh [Falls over]

[A second red guy card pops up]

Wade Barrett - You know something tells me the Red Guy dosen't mix well as a scout master wouldn't you agree

John Arbuckle - Boy I'll say

Wade Barrett - Well John that's 2 Red Guys & you have no more spins as well which means it's time to turn are attention to Ash Ketchum who has a big 6 spins ready Ash

Ash Ketchum - You bet I am

Wade Barrett - All right the here we go

[The Big Board starts spinning again]

Ash Ketchum - All right come on now big money big money ready STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $550 dollars good start ash 5 spins left care to go again

Ash Ketchum - Going for more Wade

Wade Barrett - He wants more he says all right will give you some more

[The board begins to roll once more]

Wade Barrett - Sure hope greed dosen't get the best of him

Ash Ketchum - Big Bucks, Big Bucks okay come on no Red Guys this is for my mom STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - He hit a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Ash Ketchum - NO

[The Red Guy is shown dancing & playing a guitar while wearing a Elvis Presley outfit]

Red Guy - **Baby oh ho Baby oh ho Baby**

[He then starts dancing like crazy until he cracks he back]

Red Guy - OW

[He then starts to leave by limping]

Red Guy - Oh by back that's the last time I impersonate Elvis Presley

[A Red Guy card pops up]

Wade Barrett - Well I don't think he'll be dancing for quite some time but Ash you got 1 Red Guy but 4 spins left want to start again

Ash Ketchum - Let's do it

[The boards starts spinning again]

Ash Ketchum - Come on let's go now No Red Guys No Red Guys give me a little sun shine STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $200 dollars

Ash Ketchum - All right that's good

Wade Barrett - 3 spins left Ash want to spin again or pass them

Ash ketchum - I'm going for it

[The Boards starts rolling once more]

Ash Ketchum - Okay let's see some big bucks now big bucks come on out STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $550 dollars

Ash Ketchum - Yeah now were getting some where

Wade Barrett - $750 dollars Ash two spins left & you have one Red Guy care to press your luck or pass your spins

[The audience then starts yelling Ash at what to do]

Wade Barrett - What are you gonna do

Ash Ketchum - I'm pressing my luck

Wade Barrett - Oh he's taking the Risk

[The boards begins to spin again]

Ash Ketchum - Okay board show me what you got show me the big money here we go STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $550 dollars again good job

Ash Ketchum - Twice in a row all right

Wade Barrett - Ash you have $1300 dollars 1 spin left you can press your luck & try to earn more money or you can pass it to either Dora or John what do you want to do

[Random members of the audience starts to yell Ash what to do]

Ash Ketchum - You know what Wade I'm gonna pass my spin this time

Wade Barrett - Oh your passing it this time okay so who are you gonna pass that last spin to

Ash Ketchum - I'd say it goes to the player that has 2 Red Guys & there's one player who has them

[Ash points at John Arbuckle]

John Arbuckle - Oh no

Wade Barrett - Oh yes John that 1 spins coming to you so John listen Ash is right you do have 2 Red Guys so you want to be careful about picking up a 3rd Red Guy in round 1 okay

John Arbuckle - I'll try

Wade Barrett - 1 passed spin for John can he overcome it let's find out roll the board

[The boards starts rolling again with John having a pale look on his face]

John Arbuckle - Okay board you don't like me & I don't like you but please help me out just this one time please okay & STOP [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at a Game Table that's worth $650 dollars you pulled it off

John Arbuckle - Whew thank goodness

Wade Barrett - So that's the end of the 1st Round let's check out the status

PLAYER'S STATUS

John Arbuckle - $650/2 Red Guys/2nd Place

Dora Marquez - $0/1 Red Guy/3rd Place

Ash Ketchum - $1300/1 Red Guy/1st Place

Wade Barrett - Dora's in 3rd place with $0 dollars & 1 Red Guy, John's in 2nd with $650 dollars & 2 Red Guys, & Ash's in 1st place $1300 dollars & 1 Red Guy great playing there Ash you have the advantage in the final round well done

Ash Ketchum - Wow thank's a lot

Wade Barrett - Stick around folks cause when we get back it's back to the question round to see if the players can earn more spins & possibly win big cash find out what happens next

[The pilot theme begins to play again with contestant island turning around again back in front of the audience with the big board flashing & it's little square flashing all around as the show fades in black]

[Commercial Break]

[The show comes back on with a view on the contestants]

Wade Barrett - Welcome Back everyone it's time fro the climatic second half of the competition with another set of 4 questions & that means a chance to earn more spin for the big board you guys ready

Contestants - Yeah, Were Ready, Let's do it

Wade Barrett - Okay then & remember correct buzz in answers are worth 3 spins & a correct multiple choice is worth 1 spin here's the 1st question"What flavor of ice cream did Basket-Robbins introduce to commemorate Americ's landing on the moon on July 20, 1969?"

[John Arbuckle Buzzes in]

Wade Barrett - John

John Arbuckle - I know this one it's a lunar cheesecake

Wade Barrett - Okay then is the correct answer Lunar Chessecake, Jamacian Float, or Mexican Sundae Dora what do you say

Dora Marquez - Hmm I'd have to say a lunar cheesecake

Wade Barrett - All right & Ash what do you say

Ash Ketchum - Lunar Cheesecake for sure

Wade Barrett - You I think dairy products is your thing cause lunar cheesecake is correct

John Arbuckle - Yes

Wade Barrett - So John get 3 spins, Dora gets 1 spin, & Ash gets 1 spin

SPIN STATUS [John - 3 Spins] [Dora - 1 Spin] [Ash - 1 Spin]

Wade Barrett - Say guys I was wondering are you a fan of Ice Cream

Dora Marquez - Si I am

Ash Ketchum - Wade I just love Ice Cream I mean it tastes so good once it's in your mouth

John Arbuckle - Well you guys are lucky unfortunantly for me I can't eat Ice Cream

[Audience Gasps]

Wade Barrett - Why Not

John Arbuckle - Because I'm Lactose Intolerance & if I eat or drink anything that is a dairy product I'll get gas

Audience & Contestants - EEEEEEEEWW

Wade Barrett - Okay sorry I asked but enough about dairy products let's move one to the 2nd question "What 17th century English Lord Protector's severed head was buried after 300 years?"

[Ash Ketchum Buzzes In]

Wade Barrett - What's your answer Ash

Ash Ketchum - I've heard about this one it's gotta be Oliver Cromwell's

Wade Barrett - All right then is the correct answer Oliver Cromwell's, Winston Churchill's, or Lech Walesa's John what's your choice

John Arbuckle - I'll go with Oliver Cromwell's

Wade Barrett - Okay & Dora your answer

Dora Marquez - Oliver Cormwell's

Wade Barrett - You guys really know your history Oliver Cromwell's is the right answer

[Audience starts to applaud]

Wade Barrett - So John get 1 spin, Dora gets 1 more spin, & Ash gets 3 spins

SPIN STATUS [John - 4 Spins] [Dora - 2 Spins] [Ash - 4 Spins]

Wade Barrett - On to the 3rd question "What has been the commonest name for Popes through the Millenium?"

[Ash Ketchum Buzzes In]

Wade Barrett - Ash again

Ash Ketchum - Let's try John

Wade Barrett - Very well then is the correct answer John, Mike, or Alex John what's your answer

John Arbuckle - I'll say Mike

Wade Barrett - All right & Dora

Dora Marquez - Will go for John as well

Wade Barrett - Well John I'm sorry to say this but your first name was the right answer it is John

John Arbuckle - Aw Crud

Wade Barrett - So John gets no spins, Dora gets picks up 1 spin, & Ash picks up 3 more spins

SPIN STATUS [John - 4 Spins] [Dora - 3 Spins] [Ash - 7 Spins]

Wade Barrett - There's a lesson for ya John next time never double cross your first name

[Audience laughs a little]

Wade Barrett - Last question guys here it comes "What year was the Black Monday when the New York Exchange fell by 33%?"

[Dora Marquez Buzzes In]

Wade Barrett - Dora

Dora Marquez - 1987

Wade Barrett - 1987 good answer now is the correct answer 1987, 1986, or 1985 John what's your answer

John Arbuckle - 1987

Wade Barrett - John says 1987 & Ash

Ash Ketchum - Going for 1987

Wade Barrett - It's offical you guys have big brains it's 1987

[Audience starts to applaud again]

Wade Barrett - So John gets 1 more spin, Dora gets a whopping 3 spins, & Ash also gets 1 Spin

SPIN STATUS [John - 5 Spins] [Dora - 6 Spins] [Ash - 8 Spins]

Wade Barrett - And that's it guys no more questions so were all set for the final round & prepare yourself's cause when we come back these player's are gonna have a final chance to earn more money than ever before find out who become's the champ of the day when we get back you don't want to miss it

[As the theme song starts up again Contestant island turns around once more towards the boards as the dollar amounts, prizes, & the red guy's appear & the board starts spinning around while the audience continue to applaud as the show fades to black]

[Commercial Break]

[The show comes back on with a view of the big board & it starts to zoom out showing the contestants preparing fro the final round]

Wade Barrett - All right welcome back everyone & players this is the moment you've been waiting for the final round of our little game & to find out who's gonna be the champ for today now player's my I direct your attention to the big board you may of notice that it has gone through a huge change since the last time

[A shot of the big board is shown]

Wade Barrett - Not only are the prizes more valueable but theirs over $80,000 dollars worth of stuff up here & there a few red guys as well & to put in a little bonus there's one prize worth more that $5,000 dollars which of is a car & there's a Double Your $$ land on either one of those & you'll have a big advantage now then let's recap the scores

PLAYER'S STATUS

John Arbuckle - $650/2 Red Guys/2nd Place

Dora Marquez - $0/1 Red Guy/3rd Place

Ash Ketchum - $1300/1 Red Guy/1st Place

Wade Barrett - Ash you have $1300 dollars in your bank & because of that your in 1st place so that you get to have the advantage of going last in the final round so sit back & relax as we turn our attention to dora who has $0 dollars but 6 spins so Dora what's going through mind right now

Dora Marquez - Not much I'm just hoping I don't hit the Red Guy again

Wade Barrett - I feel you Dora but now the time for talk is over Dora you've got 6 spins so it's time for you to Press Your Luck

[Dora starts to look at the board trying to find the right moment]

Dora - Okay here we go time to round up some big bucks let's see somme money STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at Go Back 2 Spaces to $5000 Dollars & A Spin Wow

Dora Marquez - ALL RIGHT

Wade Barrett - Look at that Dora you've jumped into 1st place & you still have all of your spins care to do it again

Dora Marquez - I'm going for it

[The Board Starts Spinning Again]

Dora Marquez - Here we go let's get some big bucks, No Red Guys pretty please STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

[Dora slaps her forehead in Disbelief while The Red Guy is seen inside a Rocket Ship that's about to blast off]

Male Voice - 3, 2, 1, Blast Off

[The Rocket starts to fly in outerspace but leaves The Red Guy]

Red Guy - HEY WAIT you forgot about me

[A second Red Guy card pops up]

Wade Barrett - Sorry Dora looks like the Rocket managed to blast your money into space

Dora Marquez - It's okay Mr Barrett I've been in space before I could find it

Wade Barrett - What now oh never mind about that your back to $0 & now have 2 Red Guys but still 5 spins left care to start over

Dora Marquez - Si let's do it

Wade Barrett - Great oh & by the way no offense but some day I just got to learn how to speak spanish but in any case back to the board

[The board starts rolling again]

Dora Marquez - Okay No more Red Guy's from here let's get some big cash & maybe that car okay Here we go & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $1000 dollars

Dora Marquez - I'll take it

Wade Barrett - That's beats a Red Guy anyday 4 spins left Dora Press Your Luck or Pass

Dora Marquez - I'm Pressing My Luck

[The Board starts to spin again]

Wade Barrett - If she gets that car I'm gonna be in shock

Dora Marquez - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - It's the Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Dora Marquez - Darn it

[The Red Guy is showing trying to lift up a hugh dumbbell]

Red Guy - [Grunting] Come on Red YOU CAN DO IT

[He then starts pulling real hard & manages to lift it over his head]

Red Guy - Ah I DID IT

[He thens starts to smile until]

CRASH

[The Red Guy falls through the floor]

Red Guy - Ah Not Again

[A Third Red Guy Card pops Up]

Wade Barrett - This isn't good Dora that's your 3rd Red Guy One More Spin like that & your out of the game but you still have 3 spins left do you dare to Press Your Luck or Pass

Dora Marquez - Well um I really want to buy a Present for my Mami & Papi so I'm gonna take the chance

Wade Barrett - Woah your a brave little girl Dora all right got 3 spins & 3 Red Guys be careful & don't hit a 4th one okay

Dora Marquez - Got it

Wade Barrett - And here we go

[The Board starts spinning Again]

Dora Marquez - Okay board please help me out here I need Big Bucks & No More Red Guy's Please help me out this is for my cousin Diego STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stoooopp at A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Dora Marquez - NO

[A whistle goes off as a cruise ship comes sailing in with the Red Guy waving goodbye with a hanky in his hand]

Red Guy - Good Bye, Bon Voyage, Arrivederci, I'll miss you & THANKS FOR ALL THE MONEY

[He starts to laugh as he fades out while the 4th Red Guy card pops up]

Wade Barrett - Well you took a shot at it Dora but it didn't quite pay off so that's 4 Red Guy's so your Out of the Game but your a good sport

Dora Marquez - Gracias

Wade Barrett - So John we come to you & since Dora's out of the game it's just between the men you vs Ash & you've got 5 spins think you can beat Ash

John Arbuckle - Oh I'm sure I can I hope

Wade Barrett - Only One way to find out let's hit the board

[The boards starts to roll once again]

John Arbuckle - Come on Now let's see some Big Bucks Or Maybe That Car anything that's good up there & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOP AT A CAR

John Arbuckle - AAHH NO WAY

Wade Barrett - John you did it you got the car & it's worth $10,535 dollars your up to $11,185 dollars & four spins left what are you going to do

[The audience starts to tell John what to do]

John Arbuckle - Let's go one more time

Wade Barrett - He's going on

[The board starts spinning again]

John Arbuckle - Here we go now let's get that $5000 & A Spin, $5,000 & A Spin & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $800 Dollars

John Arbuckle - That's good

Wade Barrett - You now have $11,985 dollars & 3 spins left what are you going to do

John Arbuckle - I'm not taking any chances I'm passing them to Ash

Wade Barrett - He's passing them well Ash you heard John those 3 spins are in your passed section so you must take them not to mention lots of catching up to do

Ash Ketchum - Oh boy this is gonna be tough but I'll give it a shot of it means beating him

Wade Barrett - That a Boy Ash let's spin the board

[The Board starts to spin with Ash looking serious]

Ash Ketchum - [Sigh] Okay board help me out on this please show me something besides a Red Guy anything but him here we go STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $2250

Ash Ketchum - Oh yeah there we go

Wade Barrett - Two more passed spins left Ash here comes the second one

[The Big Board starts spinning again]

Ash Ketchum - Let's keep this up I want some big bucks only big bucks only Stop [Slams the Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $3000 & A Spin

Ash Ketchum - ALL RIGHT

Wade Barrett - One more you have to take Ash before we discuss the spins in the earned section here we go

[The Board starts rolling again]

Ash Ketchum - You know something Wade if I hit a Red Guy I'm gonna be so mad but in anycase it's the risk I have to take to win [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $800 dollars you made it

Ash Ketchum - Whew what a relief

Wade Barrett - You don't have anymore passed pains but let's talk about those 9 spins you have in the earned section

Ash Ketchum - Oh that

Wade Barrett - You have a choice to make you can choose to you those 9 spins or pass them all to John what's it gonna be

[Ash starts to think of what he should do]

Wade Barrett - Well have you made your choice

Ash Ketchum - Okay I got I'm decide that I'm gonna Press My Luck

[The board starts spinning again]

Ash ketchum - Big Bucks, Let's get some Big Bucks please don't Jinx me now STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOP at a Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Ash Ketchum - DARN IT

[A Cannon appears with The Red Guy Inside]

Male Voice - Now Appearing in the center ring The Great Pantzini

[He goes inside the cannon & when it goes off it explodes & the cannon breaks in half with the Red Guy all covered in soot]

Red Guy - HOLY smoke's guys NO

[A Second Red Guy card pops up]

Wade Barrett - Tough Luck there Ash now your back down to zero but you got 8 spins left want to start over

Ash Ketchum - Like I got any choice

Wade Barrett - Good Point good luck

[The Big Board starts to Spin Again]

Ash Ketchum - Okay no more Red Guy's in the name of all pokemon please don't let it be a Red Guy I need some big bucks & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at a SailBoat

Ash Ketchum - All right there we go now were getting somewhere

Wade Barrett - That's worth $3210 dollars right there 7 spins left Press Your Luck Or Pass

Ash ketchum - I'm Going On

[The Board Starts to Spin Again]

Ash Ketchum - If I go out I attend to go out with dignity than lose to John here we go Big Money & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOoooopp at another Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Ash Ketchum - OH COME ON

[The Red Guy appears with a set of dynamite & a plunger]

Red Guy - This should do it FIRE IN THE HOLE

[He pushes down the plunger & then]

BOOOM

[The smoke clears & the red guy is seen all covered in soot]

Red Guy - AW NUTS

[A Third Red Guy card appears]

Wade Barrett - Ash I don't understand what's happening here in round one you were in 1st place but now you've got 3 Red Guys

Ash Ketchum - Don't remind me you think I have stressed out enough

Wade Barrett - Let's look at the stipulation Ash you have 3 Red Guys one more & your out of the Game & John will be our Winner but you still have 6 spins left & maybe you could turn it around what do you say Press Your Luck or Pass those spins to John

Ash Ketchum - Wade what did I tell you there's no way I'm gonna lose to John here I need to pick up some loot after all he stole my chances of getting that car earlier in the round so let's go for it

Wade Barrett - He's going for it all right Ash you want it you got it

[The Board starts spinning once more this time with a split screen in the middle of the board]

Ash Ketchum - Okay board come on no more Red Guy's let's pick up some loot here help me out this one time STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop at $1000 dollars it's not over yet

Ash Ketchum - I'll take it I'll take it

Wade Barrett - 5 spins left Ash Press Your Luck Or Pass

[The Audience starts yelling at Ash what to do]

Wade Barrett - Remember 1 More Red Guy & it's all over

Ash Ketchum - I'M PRESSING MY LUCK

Wade Barrett - He's taking another risk

[The Board starts spinning again]

Ash Ketchum - Come on show some more money No Red Guy's I need some support here STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOP AT A RED GUY

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Ash Ketchum - AAAHHH NOOOO

Wade Barrett - And John Arbuckle since your the only player left in the game & there are no spins left your today's big winner with $11,985 dollars

John Arbuckle - I won I WON HUH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT [He then starts to scream like crazy while in excitement]

Wade Barrett - Relax John I don't want you hurting yourself but in anycase will be right back to find out what John has won right after this don't go anywhere

[The Pilot theme starts up again while John is doing his victory lap around the studio high fiving members of the audience & then ran towards Wade Barrett & hugs him tight while Dora Laughs with funniness & Ash laying his head in shame as the show fades to black]

[Commercial Break]

[The Show comes back on zooming in on John Arbuckle]

Wade Barrett - Were Back with today's Press Your Luck winner John Arbuckle with $11,985 dollars & now let us now turn are attention to Mene Gene Okerlund to tell us about all the prizes you've won today care to do the honor Gene

Gene Mene Okerlund - Thank you Wade well john you've won a game table where every night can be game night with this game table which has 5 games in one : Poker, Billiards, Air Hockey, Foosball, & Roulette make every night Game night from WoodGames & that's not all you also won a new Car

John Arbuckle - Yeah ha ha ha

Mene Gene Okerlund - It's the 2011 Nissan Convertible comes standard with 5 speed automatic transmission, cruise control system, cd ejector, plus it also features a Universal remote transmitter which let's you have access to anything in your car & for your garage those prizes total up to $11,185 dollars combined with the $800 dollars in cash you won give you a grand total John of $11,985 dollars Congratulations

[The audience starts to applaud for John]

Wade Barrett - Well done John $11,985 dollars not a bad days work & you get to come back again to try & win more money & if I may recall you said you wanted to become the champ of the day right

John Arbuckle - That's what I thought I said

Wade Barrett - Well your prediction came true cause your the champ today & your coming back so enjoy those prizes while you can John & congratulations to you

John Arbuckle - Thank you Wade

Wade Barrett - And Dora & Ash you guys on the other hand might not have won but you do get to leave with some nice parting gifts to show are gratitude to you thank you for being on the show

Dora Marquez - Denada

Ash Ketchum - No problem Wade I'm just glad I had fun

Wade Barrett - I'm glad you did too so until next time when we see John again remember The Red Guy can be a friendly little guy when he's not stealing your money

[Audiences laughs a little]

Wade Barrett - This is Wade Barrett saying Thanks for Pressing Your Luck Bye Bye

[The pilot theme starts again as the audience begin to applaud some more]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Some members of our studio audience will recieve : Pork Butts the kind of meat that tastes like a Pig's bottom but not really, Purple Flurp The soda that will release the burp in you, & by Scooby Snacks A perfect treat for a dog that will make your mouth feeling like it's in heaven Scooby Snacks brought to you by the scooby doo inc

[The Scene returns to the player's talking with Wade with the theme still playing, the audience still applauding, & the big board behind them spinning & the little square flashing around the board while the end credits rolled on the screen]

Mene Gene Okerlund - This is Mene Gene Okerlund Speaking for Press Your Luck a Fremantlemedia Production & this show is owned by the CBS Productions Studio in Los Angeles, California

[The final shot has a close up of Wade shaking the player's hands & thanking them for being on the program today as the show fades to black ending the episode that is until the red guy pops in]

Red Guy - Helloooo there let me just say thank you for watching today's episode I HOPE WE DO THIS AGAIN SOON cause I just can't wait to steal more of the contestant's money & ROBBING THEM OF THEIR DREAM so until then ta ta for now na ha ha ha ha ha

[The Red Guy butt walks away thus ending the episode for real]

[Quick Note - Well that's it for the pilot episode & boy am I glad I finished it probably took at least a

week or two to finish so I hope you guys enjoy this I'll have another episode up some time soon whenever I get the chance so until then goodbye & hope I get a review from you & let me know what you think of it & maybe leave me some suggestions for questions, future contestants, prizes, & your own idea of a Red Guy Minitoon]


	2. Offical 1st Episode

Press Your Luck Cartoon Edition

Episode 1 Offical Episode Part 1

[Quick Note - Just like in chapter one everything in this series does not belong to me but to their respected owners]

[The Show Begins With A View Of Today's Contestants]

Mene Gene Okerlund - These Three Contestants Are About To Play The Most Exciting Game Of Their Lives Which Only One Of Them Can Win 

[The Scene Switches To Player 1]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Player Number 1 Is Lois Griffin & She Plans On Taking Her Winnings Home Today To Quahog, Rhode Island

[The Scene Switches To Player 2]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Flip Chan Is Player Number 2, He Also Plans To Win Today So He Can Return Tomorrow To Play Again

[The Scene Switches To Player 3]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Player Number 3 Is Flint Lockwood, An Inventor From The Town Of Chew And Swallow Who Knows Today's Game Represents The Chance Of A Lifetime For Him

[Just Then The Big Board Began To Show All Sorts Of Cash Amounts, Special Squares, Prizes, & Red Guys]

Mene Gene Okerlund - From Cartoon City In The World Of Animation It's Time To Press Your Luck

[The Theme Song Begins To Play As The Audience To Applaud While The Contestant Island Begins To Turn Towards The Camera] 

Mene Gene Okerlund - And Now Here's Your Host The Star Of Press Your Luck Wade Barrett

[Wade Barrett Enters The Scene Greeting The Audience As They Cheer For Him]

Wade Barrett - Thank You, Thank You 

[Then Wade Greets The Players As He Walks Over To The Podium] 

Wade Barrett - Thank You Mene Gene, & Hi Everybody Welcome To Press Your Luck, The Most Competitive Game In Which Players Have A Chance To Take Big Risks For Big Bucks.. Speaking Of Which Let's Meet The Three Players Playing For Those Big Bucks Starting With Lois Griffin

[The Audience Begin To Applaud For Lois]

Lois Griffin - Hi Everybody, Hi Wade 

Wade Barrett - Hi Lois Glad You Could Be Here, So Where Are You From

Lois Griffin - Uh, I'm From Quahog, Rhode Island It's A Beautiful Town To Live In 

Wade Barrett - I'm Sure It Is.. Now I Understand That Your Married Right There 

Lois Griffin - That's Right 

Wade Barrett - And You Also Have Kids Well

Lois Griffin - Yeah, In Fact I Have 3 Kids.. 2 Boys & 1 Girl

Wade Barrett - Quite A Lot Of Kids There, But That's How Some Families Work You Know

[The Audience Laughs A Little Bit]

Wade Barrett - Now Correct Me If I'm Saying This, But Is It True That For A Short Time You Took Part In The Boxing Division

Lois Griffin - (Sigh) As Much As I Hate To Say It, But Yes It's True I Took Part In The Boxing Division For A Short Time, & You Can Thank My Husband Peter For That 

Wade Barrett - Oh, It Was Peter That Led You In It

Lois Griffin - Yep, Now I Would Be Mad At Him For Leading Me Into This But I Forgived Him Anyway, Cause I Love Him 

Wade Barrett - That's Good... So Lois Tell Me If You Win Any Money Today What Do You Plan To Do With It

Lois Griffin - Oh I Don't Know, Maybe Use Some Of It To Go Shopping With But For The Rest Of It.. Well I'll Have To Think About It 

Wade Barrett - You Do That... Well Good Luck To Ya Lois

Lois Griffin - Thank You Wade 

Wade Barrett - No Problem, Now Let's Meet Our 2nd Player Flip Chan

[The Audience Begin To Applaud For Flip]

Flip Chan - Great To Be Here Wade

Wade Barrett - Good To Hear.. So Flip I Understand That Your Father Is The Famous Detective Mr Chan Right

Flip Chan - Yep, That's Him

Wade Barrett - And Is It True That You Have A Total Of 9 Siblings

Flip Chan - It Might Be Hard To Believe But Yeah, & Since I Have At Least 9 Siblings I Guess That Makes Me The 10th Sibling You Know

Wade Barrett - I Guess You Can Say That... But Still How Does Your Father Manage With 10 Children With You Being One Of Them

Flip Chan - Uuh.. You Know I Don't Know, But All I Can Say Is My Pops Pop 

[Wade Turns To The Camera With A Confused Look On His Face]

Wade Barrett - I Don't Get It

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Wade Barrett - Moving On... Now I Also Understand That The One Thing You Love The Most Is Doing Detective Work, Considering Your Father Is A Famous Detective

Flip Chan - That's Right, One Thing I Know About Pop, He's A Great Detective, & I'm Always There To Help Him Out Whenever There's A Caper Going On... But Hopefully One Day When I Grow Up I'll Be A Great Detective Just Like Pop 

Wade Barrett - Wow, So I Guess We Can Call That Following Your Dad's Footsteps... Well Flip I Want To Wish You Luck On That & Speaking Of Luck Good Luck In Today's Game

Flip Chan - Thanks Wade I'll Give It My All

Wade Barrett - I Know You Will... & Hopefully You'll Give It Your Against With Lois & Our 3rd Contestant Flint Lockwood 

[The Audience Begins To Applaud For Flint]

Wade Barrett - How Are Ya Flint

Flint Lockwood - Doing Great Wade, How About You

Wade Barrett - Uhh Just Fine.. So Flint Is It True That Your An Inventor

Flint Lockwood - Yeah, I'm An Inventor From A Small Town Called Chew & Swallow It's Kind Of Located Under The Letter "A" In The Word Atlantic

Wade Barrett - I See, Very Interesting.. Now What Made You Decide To Become An Inventor In The 1st Place 

Flint Lockwood - I Can Give You 2 Reasons, 1st Reason.. Being An Inventor Was My Calling.. & The 2nd Reason Was That I Wanted To Help My Hometown & Become Noticable

Wade Barrett - Noticable, That's Very Obvious Cause Look At Me, I'm Not Just The Host Of This Show I'm Also A WWE Superstar.. & I Try To Get Noticable As Well You Know

[The Audience Laughs A Little]

Flint Lockwood - Well Thanks For The Info.. I Think

Wade Barrett - Your Welcome.. So How Did You Try To Become Noticable 

Flint Lockwood - Well You See, Back Then Before The Town Was Called Chew & Swallow It Was Originally Known As Swallow Falls, & We Were Famous For Sardines

Wade Barrett - Sardines

Flint Lockwood - That's Right... But However The Baby Brent Sardine Cannery Closed Forever, After People Found Out That Sardines Were Super Gross, & So We Were Stuck To Eating Sardines Every Day.. & Let Me Tell You It Wasn't Flavorable

Wade Barrett - I Feel Sorry For You Flint, But I Think We Can All Agree That Sardines Are Pretty Gross, Right 

Audience - Yeah

[Lois Starts To Shake Her Head Yes, While Flip Sticks Out His Tounge Pretending To Barf]

Flint Lockwood - Agreed, So Because Of This, It Led Me To Inventing A Machine That Turns Water Into Food... & Funny Thing When I Was Trying To Set Up Enough Power For It, It Ended Up Flying Into The Clouds.. So Yeah I Thought That All Hope Was Lost, But However The Most Amazing Thing Happened.. A Storm Began To Develop, But Instead Of Rain It Was Actually Cheeseburgers Raining From The Sky

Audience - OOOOH

Wade Barrett - Cheeseburgers.. From The... SKY

Flint Lockwood - Yyyep, It Might Be Hard To Believe But It Was Raining Cheeseburgers, & Because Of That.. I Began To Help Out The Town By Making It Rain Food 3 Times A Day For A Whole Month & Everything Seemed Going Great.. That Is Until The Machine Had A Mind Of It's Own & Tried To Destory Us All With Over Mutated Food

Wade Barrett - Wait Just A Second, Mutated Food.. How Could Food Get Mutated, By Some Ways Of Things Involving Molecules

Flint Lockwood - Uuh Yeah

Wade Barrett - OH.. So What Happened From There Flint How Were You Able To Save Everybody

Flint Lockwood - Well.. There Was Only One Way, I Had To Fly Inside The Giant Meatball & Shut Down The Machine From The Inside & You Wouldn't Believe What I Used To Destory The Machine & End Up Saving Everybody

[Just Then Flint Digged Through His Lab Coat & Pulls Out A Spray Can]

Flint Lockwood - Behold, My Very 1st Creation, Spray On Shoes 

Audience - OOOOHH, AAAAAHH

Wade Barrett - Spray On Shoes, What Does That Do

Flint Lockwood - It's Simple, All You Do Is Spray Them On Your Feet & You Have Instant Shoes.. But However Once You Spray Them On They'll Never Come Off, I Should Know Cause I Still Have Them On

[Flint Then Stands Up & Shows His Sprayed On Shoes]

Wade Barrett - WOW, So You Mean To Tell Me That You've Been Stuck in Those

Flint Lockwood - That's Pretty Much It... But Besides That, After The Machine Was Destoryed Everything Went Back To Normal.. Well Except That Our Town Kind Of Got Destoryed Due To All Of That Huge Food, So Hopefully If I'm Lucky I Can Win Money & Use It To Help Rebuild Our Town 

Wade Barrett - That Sounds Like A Good Idea Flint, Maybe You Might Win Some Cash.. But I Guess That Depends If Lady Luck Smiles On You 

[The Audience Laughs A Little Again]

Wade Barrett - Best Of Luck To You Flint... All Right So Now That We All Know Each Other, Let's Get Things Started Shall We, Players I Have Here 4 Questions For You To Answer & Each Correct Answer Will Earn You Spins & Those Spins You Earn Will Give You A Chance To Win Some Cash & Prize On Our Big Board Right Behind You

[Just Then The Big Board Started To Spin With The Light Flashing From Square To Square]

Wade Barrett - Now I'm Sure You Guys Are Aware That The Board Is Loaded With Thousands & Thousands Of Dollar Worth of Great Stuff Up There, & Every Time You Stop The Board Like This.. STOP

[The Big Board Stops Spinning & Lands On $1000]

Wade Barrett - Then You'll Make Money Like I Just Did Right There A Thousand Dollars Not Bad.. But However There Is A Chance That You Could End Up Hitting The Red Guy 

[The Scene Switches To A Picture Of The Red Guy] 

Wade Barrett - Cause If You Do That, He'll Pop Up, Act Completley Stupid & Take Away Everything That You Earned, It's Very Sad So I Suggest You Don't Run In To Him... All Right, The Player That Ends This Game With The Most Money Gets To Keep It All & Come Back On Our Next Program... So With That In Mind Are You All Ready To Press Your Luck 

Lois, Flip, & Flint - YEAH

Wade Barrett - Well So Am I, So Hands On Those Buzzers Players Cause Here's Our First Question

[All 3 Players Place Their Hands Over Their Buzzers As Wade Reads The 1st Question]

Wade Barrett - What did Jeremy Boob, Ph.D. use to fix the sub's prop, enabling the Fab Four to escape the Blue Meanies in the 1968 cartoon fantasy Yellow Submarine?

[Flint Lockwood Buzzes In]

Wade Barrett - Flint

Flint Lockwood - Bubble Gum

Wade Barrett - Bubble Gum You Say, Okay Then Flint If That's Correct Then You'll Earn Yourself 3 Spins, As For Lois & Flip I'll Give Them Multiple Choice Answers & If They're Right Then They'll Earn 1 Spin.. So Is The Correct Answer Bubble Gum, Duck Tape, Or Glue.. Lois What's Your Answer

Lois Griffin - I'll Say Bubble Gum

Wade Barrett - Lois Says Bubble Gum & Flip

Flip Chan - Bubble Gum

Wade Barrett - Flip Says Bubble Gum, Well The Type Of Item Jeremy Used Was Bubble Gum

Flint Lockwood - Yes

Wade Barrett - Lois Picks Up A Spin, Flip Picks Up A Spin, & Flint Picks Up 3 Spins

SPIN STATUS (Lois Griffin 1 Spin) (Flip Chan 1 Spin) (Flint Lockwood 3 Spins)

Wade Barrett - That's A Good Start.. Onto The Next Question, During the first Bugs Bunny cartoon, what character tried to kill him?

[Flip Chan Buzzes In] 

Wade Barrett - Flip

Flip Chan - Uhh... Yosemite Sam

Wade Barrett - Okay Then, Is The Correct Answer Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck, Or Elmer Fudd... Lois What Do You Have To Say 

Lois Griffin - I Think It's Elmer Fudd

Wade Barrett - All Right, & Flint

Flint Lockwood - Elmer Fudd

Wade Barrett - Elmer Fudd, All Right Well The Character That Tried To Kill Bugs Bunny In His 1st Cartoon Was Elmer Fudd

[Both Lois & Flint Began To Clap With Excitment While Flip Puts His Hand Over His Face]

Wade Barrett - So Lois Now Goes To 2, Flip Stays At 1, & Flint Jumps To 4

SPIN STATUS (Lois Griffin 2 Spins) (Flip Chan 1 Spin) (Flint Lockwood 4 Spins)

Wade Barrett - Say Flip, Just A Quick Question For You.. Have You Ever Heard Of Bugs Bunny

Flip Chan - Uh Yeah I Think So.. & I've Seen Some Of His Shorts, But Not His 1st Cartoon Sorry

Wade Barrett - OH, I Guess That Answers That... Moving On To The 3rd Question, The rapid flashing of what cartoon sent 618 Japanese Children to Hospitals with nausea & seizures?

[All 3 Of The Players Start To Try & Think Of The Answer]

Wade Barrett - Anyone

[Buzzer SFX]

Wade Barrett - Hmm, Seems As If You've Guys Never Seen A Cartoon That Contained A Rapid Flashing... Oh Well I Guess Will Have To Do Multiple Choice Answers For A Chance To Earn 1 Spin, The rapid flashing of what cartoon sent 618 Children to Hospitals with nausea & seizures?, Is The Correct Answer Pokemon, Spongebob Squarepants, Or The Simpsons... Lois Will Start With You

Lois Griffin - Pokemon

Wade Barrett - Okay, Flip Your Answer

Flip Chan - Yeah, Pokemon

Wade Barrett - Pokemon, All Right & Flint 

Flint Lockwood - If They Say Pokemon Then I Say Pokemon

Wade Barrett - Your All Saying Pokemon, Well The Correct Answer Is POKEMON

[All 3 Players Begin To Applaud Each Other] 

Wade Barrett - So That Means Lois You Know Have 3 Spins, Flip Heads Up To 2 Spins, & Flint Goes To 5 Spins 

SPIN STATUS (Lois Griffin 3 Spins) (Flip Chan 2 Spins) (Flint Lockwood 5 Spins)

Wade Barrett - And Now We Move On To Our Final Question, What cartoon characters were created when Professor Utonium accidentally added "Chemical X" to a concoction that also included sugar, spice, & everything nice?

[Lois Griffin Buzzes In]

Wade Barrett - Lois

Lois Griffin - The Powerpuff Girls

Wade Barrett - All Right, Is The Correct Answer The Powerpuff Girls, Superman, Or Astroboy, Flip Will Start With You

Flip Chan - I Think It's Superman

Wade Barrett - Flip Says Superman, Flint

Flip Chan - I'll Have To Agree With The Answer Superman

Wade Barrett - Very Well, Boys You Aren't Gonna Believe This But Your Wrong It Was The Powerpuff Girls

Lois Griffin - All Right

Wade Barrett - So Lois Picks Up 1 More Spin Taking Her To 4 Spins, Flip Stays At 2 Spins, & Flint Stays At 5 Spins

SPIN STATUS (Lois Griffin 4 Spins) (Flip Chan 2 Spins) (Flint Lockwood 5 Spins)

Wade Barrett - And That Was The Last Question, So In Just A Moment You 3 Are Gonna Have The Chance To Turn Those Spins Into Big Bucks At The Big Board After The Break, So Stay With Us

[The Audience Begin To Applaud As Contestant Island Begins To Turn Towards The Big Board While On There All The Dollar Amounts, Prizes, Special Squares, & Red Guys Began To Fill The Board Then The Board Begins To Spin Around As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 1 Of The 1st Offical Episode Of Press Your Luck & The Players Have Picked Up Their Spins & Are Ready To Take On The Big Board To Win Some Cash & Prizes, But The Red Guy Is There Too & He'll Be Ready To Strike.. How Will The Players Do, Find Out In The Next Part Of This Episode But Until Then Read & Review]


	3. Offical 1st Episode Part 2

Press Your Luck Cartoon Edition

Episode 1 Offical Episode Part 2

[Quick Note - As I Said Before In Both The Pilot Episode & Part 1 Of This Episode I Only Own My OC's In This That's All]

[The Show Returns With A Shot Of The Contestants In Front Of The Big Board With The Audience Applauding In The Background]

Wade Barrett - Were Back & Players As You Can See Their Prizes, Surprises, & Over $13,000 Thousand Dollars In Cash, & Of Course A Few Red Guy's Up On That Game Board

[The Scene Switches To The Big Board Showing It Spinning At Random]

Wade Barrett - Now Each Time You Spin You Can Add Anywhere From $200 To $1500 Dollars To Your Total, & You'll Notice That Our Board Is Constantly Changing... So If You Kind Of Have A Feeling That The Red Guy Will Pop Up You Can Always Pass Your Remaining Spins To The Other Player & Increase Their Chances Of Hitting The Red Guy, & Not Onlt That Keep Your Winnings Safe

[The Scene Switches To The Players With Their Scoreboards Set At Zero]

Wade Barrett - Now Everything Will Be At Stake Each Time You Spin & At Anytime You Hit 4 Red Guys, Then Your Gonna Be Out In Streets, Out Of The Game, Better Be Sure You Don't End Up Doing That.. & Let's Remember That The Player Who Has The Most Money At The End Of This Round Will Have The Advantage In The Final Round So That's Very Important, Now Let's Start This Round With The Player With Only The Fewest Spins & Flip Would You Believe That it's You With Only 2 Spins, Ready To Win Some Money

Flip Chan - You Better Believe It

Wade Barrett - All Right Flip, Let's Press Your Luck

[Flip Then Turns His Attention To The Big Board]

Flip Chan - Here We Go Let's Get Some Big Bucks & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Portable TV

Flip Chan - Nice

Wade Barrett - That's A Good Start Flip, The Portable TV's Worth $370 Right There, One Spin Left You Want To Go Again

Flip Chan - Let's Go For It

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - Okay Let's Go For That $1500 Up At The Top, Stay Away Red Guy STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $600

[The Audience Applaud A Little As Flip's Score Goes To $970]

Wade Barrett - That Puts You At $970 & First Place For The Moment, Now We Go Over To Lois Who Has 4 Spins, Get Ready To Press Your Luck

[The Board Starts To Spin Again As Lois Gets Set To Earn Some Money]

Lois Griffin - Come On... STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At Advance 2 Spaces.. To $300

Lois Griffin - That's Not Bad

Wade Barrett - Your Up To 2nd Place Still Have 3 Spins, What Are Going To Do

Lois Griffin - I'll Keep Going

Wade Barrett - You Got It

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At Move 1 Space, You Can Take The Home Computer Or You Can Take $200 & Pick Up A Spin

Lois Griffin - I Think I'll Take The Home Computer

Wade Barrett - Home Computer, You Got It That Computer's Worth $915 Right There, Only Two Spins Left, Press Your Luck Or Pass

Lois Griffin - Uuumm.. One More

Wade Barrett - One More, All Right Here We Go

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $300 & A Spin, Your At $1515 & Still Have The Same Two Spins

[The Audience Began To Give Lois Advice On What To Do]

Wade Barrett - So What Are You Going To Do Press Your Luck Or Pass

[Lois Starts To Think Of What To Do]

Wade Barrett - If You Pass Them They'll Go To Flip Since He Has The 2nd Highest Amount Of Money

Lois Griffin - I Think I'll Go One More Time Again

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Wade Barrett - One More Time She Says

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $1000

Lois Griffin - All Right

Wade Barrett - Now Your At $2515 & Have One Spin Left, What'll You Do From Here

Lois Griffin - I'll Pass This Time

Wade Barrett - Your Passing It, Okay Then It Goes Over To The Player With The 2nd Highest Amount Of Money, & Flip Would You Believe It's You

[The One Spin In Lois's Earned Column Gets Transferred Into Flip's Passed Column]

Wade Barrett - Flip You've Got One Spin That You Must Take, Think You Can Handle It

Flip Chan - I'm Pretty Sure I Can

Wade Barrett - All Right, Then See What Lois Gave You With That 1 Passed Spin

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - Big Bucks Now, Come On Now.. No Red Guys & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $1250

Flip Chan - YEAH Now Were Talking

Wade Barrett - Your Now Up To $2220, Still in 2nd Place By Not Much, & We Now Finally Turn Our Attention To Flint Who's Been Waiting Very Paitently, You All Set For This Flint

Flint Lockwood - Hey, I've Took On Mutated Food In The Past I Think I Can Handle This

Wade Barrett - If You Say So, You Got 5 Spins & Let's Roll The Board

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flint Lockwood - Okay... Let's Get Something Good Up There, The Red Guy Can Stay Home.. Ready & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop.. At A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Flint Lockwood - Ooh Not Want I Wanted

[The Red Guy Appears Holding Ice Cream In His Hand]

Red Guy - Mmm, Ice Cream

[Without Thinking The Red Guy Swallows The Ice Cream Whole & Starts To Get A Brain Freeze]

Red Guy - AAAAAHH, OH Brain Ache, BRAIN FREEZE OOOOH.. Man I Hate That

[A Red Guy Card Pops Up]

Wade Barrett - Guessing He Should've Eaten That Ice Cream Slowly

Flint Lockwood - You Said It

Wade Barrett - But He Really Didn't Hit You That Hard & You Still Have 4 Spins Left, Care To Start Over

Flint Lockwood - That's Kind Of A Good Idea

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flint Lockwood - All Right No Red Guy's Just Big Bucks Or A Prize, Big Bucks Or A Prize STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - $600

Flint Lockwood - That's Better

Wade Barrett - Your On The Board With $600 Still In 3rd Place, 3 Spins Left What Are You Gonna Do

Flint Lockwood - I'm Pressing My Luck

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flint Lockwood - Okay Board Let's Get Some More Cash Right Now, This One's For My Dad STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $400

[The Audience Begin To Applaud A Little]

Wade Barrett - You Have $1000 Right Now, & Still Have Two Spins.. Press Or Pass

Flint Lockwood - I Need To Get Into 2nd Place Before Passing, So I'm Pressing On

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flint Lockwood - Let's Get That $1500 On The Top, Or Something With A Spin.. Stay Away Red Guy STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop.. At A Whammy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

[The Red Guy Comes Dancing In While Wearing A Red & White Tall Hat Singing]

Red Guy - **The Red Guy With The Tall Hat Will Be Coming Down Your Way,**

**Get Your Winnings Out When I Come & Shout Any Dough Today**

[Then The Red Guy Turns To The Score Displays & Pulls Out Some Money]

Red Guy - Oooh Thank You Very Much FOR ALL YOUR WINNINGS

[A Second Red Guy Card Pops Up]

Wade Barrett - Well Flint There Goes Your $1000, & Now You Have 1 Spin Left But 2 Red Guys, You Wanna Be Careful About Picking Up a 3rd Red Guy In Round One, What Are You Gonna Do Now

Flint Lockwood - No Way Am I Gonna Risk Getting 3 Red Guys, So I'm Passing

Wade Barrett - Passing Your Spin To Lois, Okay Then

[The 1 Spin In Flint's Earned Column Gets Transferred Into Lois's Past Column]

Wade Barrett - Lois, Flint Just Passed You One Spin, You've Got To Take It... Stay Away From The Red Guy & You'll Have First Place Here We Go

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $300

Lois Griffin - Yes

Wade Barrett - And That's The Last Spin, So The Score Stands With Flint At $0, Flip At $2220, & Lois At $2815 So That Means You'll Have The Advantage In The Next Round

[The Scene Switches To The Shot At The Big Board Still Spinning]

Wade Barrett - And Will Be Back With A Whole New Round After The Break

[The Audience Begins To Applaud As Contestant Island Begins To Turn Counter Clockwwise Again As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 2 Of The Episode & It Looks Like Lois Did A Good Job On The Board In This Round Coming in 1st Place With A Total Of $2815, As We Head In To The Second Round Of The Game What's Gonna Happen Next, Find Out In The Next Part, Until Then Read & Review]


	4. Offical 1st Episode Part 3

Press Your Luck Cartoon Edition

Episode 1 Offical Episode Part 3

[Quick Note - Were At The Half Way Point Of This Episode, But Just I Been Repeating The Last 3 Chapters, The Only Thing I Own Are My OC's]

[The Show Returns With The Shot Of The Press Your Luck Logo Then The Screen Zooms Out Showing The Contestants With The Lights Coming Back On] 

Wade Barrett - AAALL Right Players, You Ready To Do This All Over Again 

Lois, Flip, & Flint - Sure Are

Wade Barrett - Great, Cause I Have Here In My Four More Questions & That Means Four More Chances To Get Some More Spin & They'll Really Come In Handy In This Round Cause I Spin Could Be Worth As Much As $5000.. All Right So Players Let's Not Waste Anymore Time & Start Picking Up Spins.. & Will Do It With This First Question Here We Go... Which cartoon animal's favorite food is Lasaunga?

[Lois Griffin Buzzes In] 

Wade Barrett - Lois

Lois Griffin - It's Garfield I Just Know It

Wade Barrett - Very Well Then Is The Correct Answer Garfield, Heathcliff, Or Sylvester.. Flip What's Your Choice

Flip Chan - Garfield

Wade Barrett - Flip Says Garfield, & Flint

Flint Lockwood - Garfield

Wade Barrett - Okay.. The Cartoon Animal That Thinks Lasaugna Is It's Favorite Food Is None Other Than Garfield 

Lois Griffin - I Knew It 

Wade Barrett - So Lois Gets 3 Spins, Flip Gets A Spin, & Flint Gets A Spin

SPIN STATUS (Lois Griffin 3 Spins) (Flip Chan 1 Spin) (Flint Lockwood 1 Spin) 

Wade Barrett - Good Start You Guys, Onto The Next Question.. Both He-Man & Skeletor had feline companions which they used as a mode of transportation. He-Man's faithful feline companion was cringer... What was the name of Skeltor's counterpart?

[Flint Lockwood Buzzes In]

Wade Barrett - Flint

Flint Lockwood - Panthor

Wade Barrett - Is The Correct Answer Panthor, Spikor, Or Trap-Jaw... Okay Lois You Have An Answer For Us

Lois Griffin - Hmm, I Guess Panthor

Wade Barrett - Okay, & Flip What Do You Say

Flip Chan - I'll Go For Panthor

Wade Barrett - Well I Can See You 3 Know Your Cartoons, Panthor Is Right

[All Of The Contestants Begin To Applaud]

Wade Barrett - Lois Goes To 4 Spins, Flip Goes To 2 Spins, & Flint Rockets His Way To 4 Spins

SPIN STATUS (Lois Griffin 4 Spins) (Flip Chan 2 Spins) (Flint Lockwood 4 Spins)

Wade Barrett - On We Go To The 3rd Question, What Nickelodeon cartoon series was named after the cartoonist's apartment manager?

[Flip Chan Buzzes In]

Wade Barrett - Flip

Flip Chan - It's A Longshot, But I'll Have To Say Ren & Stimpy

Wade Barrett - A Longshot Answer, This Should Be Interesting If Your Right... Is The Correct Ren & Stimpy, Rocko & Heffer, Or Nobert & Daggett.. Lois Will Go To You Again

Lois Griffin - Ren & Stimpy

Wade Barrett - All Right, & Flint 

Flint Lockwood - Definently Ren & Stimpy

Wade Barrett - Very Well, The Cartoon Series Name Known By Many Was, Ren & Stimpy

Flip Chan - YEAH 

Wade Barrett - Lois Gets An Additional Spin Taking Her To 5 Spins, Flip Picks Up A Massive 3 Spins Taking Him To 5 Spins As Well, & Flint Gets One More Spin Taking Him To 5 Spins Also

SPIN STATUS (Lois Griffin 5 Spins) (Flip Chan 5 Spins) (Flint Lockwood 5 Spins) 

Wade Barrett - It's A 3 Way Tie With Spins Right Now, So Let's Move Onto To The 4th & Final Question, Hopefully It'll Break The Tie.. The Simpsons became the longest running cartoon family in 1997, replacing whom? 

[Flip Chan Buzzes In] 

Wade Barrett - Flip Again

Flip Chan - The Flintstones

Wade Barrett - Okay, Is The Correct Answer The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Or The Griffins.. Lois Will Start With You Once Again

Lois Griffin - I'll Go With The Flintstones

Wade Barrett - Lois Says Flintstones & Flint

Flint Lockwood - Hmm... I Think... The Jetsons

Wade Barrett - You Say The Jetsons... Well The Family That The Simpsons Replaced As The Longest Running Cartoon Family Was The Flintstones

Flip Chan - YES

Wade Barrett - So Lois Goes Up To 6 Spins, Flip Jumps Up To A Huge 8 Spins, & Flint Stays Where He's At With 5 Spins

SPIN STATUS (Lois Griffin 6 Spins) (Flip Chan 8 Spins) (Flint Lockwood 5 Spins)

Wade Barrett - And It Looks Like We Got Our Spins, So Were All Set To Go For Those Big Bucks & Prizes, & Will Go For It All & See Who's Gonna Take It All Home After The Break 

[The Audience Begin To Applaud In The Background As The Contestants Begin To Turn Towards The Big Board Again While On The Board All The Cash, Prizes, Special Squares, & Red Guys Appear On The Board Then Starts To Spin Around At Random As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes The 3rd Part Of This Episode & The Players Have Ranked Up Their Spins & Are Ready To Earn Some Major Dollars... Who's Going To Go All The Way & Win The Whole Thing & Where Will The Red Guy Strike Next, Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review]


	5. Offical 1st Episode Part 4

Press Your Luck Cartoon Edition

Episode 1 Offical Episode Part 4

[Quick Note - This Is It The Final Big Board Round, Now Were About To Find Out Who's Gonna Win It All.. But Just A Quick Reminder The Only Things That I Own In All My Stories Are My OC's That's All]

[The Show Returns With A Shot Of The Logo Then It Zooms Out Showing The Entire Board As The Contestants Stare Down At It]

Wade Barrett - All Right, This Is It Folks The Deciding Round Of Our Game.. Now Players As You Might Know That Anything Can Happen On Press Your Luck Cause If You Might've Notice, The Big Board Has Gone Through A Massive Transformation

[The Scene Switches To The Big Board Showing All Sorts Of Big Stuff On There]

Wade Barrett - Not Only Are The Prizes Even More Fabulous, But There's Over $80,000 Dollars In Cash Just Waiting To Be Won... Speaking Of Prizes, You Know What I'm Gonna Take A Closer Look & See What Kind Of Prizes Are On There 

[Wade Starts To Walk Over To The Big Board But Then He Stops & Starts To Look Around The Board] 

Wade Barrett - Let's See.. Well There's Cash That's For Sure, Oh I Can See Some Good Prizes Here Like A Tent Trailer, Cancun, A Piano, A Sailboat.. Oh & A Car The One Prize On Here That's Worth More Than $5,000 & Of Course There's A Double Your Dollars Square Up There, Land On Either That Or The Car & You Could Be On Your Way To Victory.. But However I Can See That The One Thing That Hasen't Changed On Here Is The Red Guy

[Just Then Wade Sees A Picture Of The Red Guy Pop Up On The Big Board With His Big Red Butt Showing]

Wade Barrett - WOAH MAMA, That Scared Me.. & What Could Be Scary For You Guys Is That If You Land Of Him He'll Take All Of Your Winnings Away, So Don't Let That Happen.. Now Let's Take A Quick Look At The Scores

[As Wade Begins To Walk Back To The Podium The Scene Switches To The Players & Their Totals] 

Wade Barrett - Flint Is In Third Place With $0, Flip Is In Second Place With $2220, & Lois Is In First Place With $2815... And Lois As I'm Sure Your Well Aware Your In 1st Place & I Said That Their's An Advantage.. & This Is That You Will Go Last In The Final Round So Just Sit Back, Relax & Watch The Two Men Fight It Out

Lois Griffin - Oh, This Should Be Good Ha Ha Ha

Wade Barrett - You Could Be Right, Now As For The Men In This Round We Start With The Player Who Has The Least Amount Of Dollars & Flint You Have No Dollars & 5 Spins, Now Dosen't This Seem Fimiliar Cause You Started Your Run In The Last Round The Same Way, Ain't That Wierd 

Flint Lockwood - I Know, It's Like Dejavu

Wade Barrett - You Said It, But Either Way Your Going First In This Round & You Have 5 Spins, But You Have 2 Red Guys So You Better Be Careful, You Ready

Flint Lockwood - Let's Do This

Wade Barrett - 5 Spins Flint Best Of Luck To You & Let's Get Those Big Bucks

[The Scene Switches To The Big Board As Flint Blows Air In His Hands & Rubs Them For Good Luck]

Flint Lockwood - Okay... Time To Pick Up Some Major Cash Here, Stay Away Red Guy's, Stay Away STOP [Slams The Buzzer] 

Wade Barrett - Stop At $2000

Flint Lockwood - That's Good

Wade Barrett - Your Back In The Race Flint, 4 Spins Left Care To Hit It Again 

Flint Lockwood - Yeah, We're Gonna Hit It Again

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flint Lockwood - Here We Go Now, Let's Get That $5000 & A Spin, Or A Trip.. Either On Is Good For Me STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $2000 Or Lose A Red Guy... What's It Gonna Be

Flint Lockwood - I'll Take The $2000

Wade Barrett - $2000 You Got It Flint... & That Doubles Your Score To $4000 That Puts You in 1st Place For The Moment, 3 Spins Left What Do You Want To Do 

[Flint Starts To Think Of What To Do Now]

Flint Lockwood - The Difference Between My Score & Lois's Is Pretty Close, I'd Better Keep Going

Wade Barrett - He's Going On, Okay Then Roll That Board

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flint Lockwood - Big Bucks Now, Big Bucks.. I Need The Big Bucks Now STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $4000 & A Spin

Flint Lockwood - HEY ALL RIGHT

Wade Barrett - You've Doubled The Money Again, Now You Have $8000 & Still Have 3 Spin Left.. Press Your Luck Or Pass Your Spins To Lois

[The Audience Starts To Tell Flint What To Do] 

Flint Lockwood - What's The Difference Right Now

Wade Barrett - Well Your At $8000, & Lois Is At $2815, It's A Difference Of $5185 Between The Two Of You Right Now

Flint Lockwood - Right Right... ONE MORE TIME

Wade Barrett - The Old One More Routine I've Heard That One Before

[The Board Starts To Spin Again] 

Flint Lockwood - Come On Board, Don't Fail Me Now I'm On A Roll Right Now, Let's Pick Up Something Big STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $1000, Your At $9000 & Have Only 2 Spins Left.. You Want To Press On Or Pass

[The Audience Starts Telling Flint What To Do Next]

Flint Lockwood - I Think We're Good For Now So I'm Passing My Spins

Wade Barrett - Your Gonna Pass Them, Okay They'll Go To Lois Since She Has The 2nd Highest Amount Of Money

[The 2 Spins In Flint's Earned Column Gets Transferred Into Lois's Passed Column]

Wade Barrett - There We Go, Now Lois You Can't Take Them Yet Because Your Going Last In This Round So Just Think About Those Spins In Your Passed Column While We Go Over To Flip Who's Got A Score Of $2220 & 8 Big Spins Waiting For Him, You Ready Flip

Flip Chan - All Set Wade, Time To Make Good Out Of These Spins

Wade Barrett - Let's Hope Your Right, Let's Go

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - I've Got A Lot Of Spins Here, Let's Use Them To Get Some Big Bucks Right Now & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $750

Flip Chan - That's Good

Wade Barrett - You Still Got 7 Spins Left, & Your Currently In Second Place Right Now.. You Wanna Keep Pressing

Flip Chan - I'm Pressing My Luck

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - No Red Guy's, No Red Guy's Not Right Now Not Ever STOP [Slams The Buzzer] 

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Flip Chan - AW Man

[The Red Guy Appears In Front Of A Stand Where There Are Different Pairs Of Tennis Shoes But However They Were Filled With Cement]

Red Guy - Step Right Up Ladies, Get Your Very Own Pair Of Cement Tennis Shoes, For An Easy Payment Of ALL YOUR EARNINGS NA HA HA HA HA HA

[Just Then The Red Guy Hears Some Moaning Coming From The Ground]

Red Guy - Uh Oh 

[The Red Guy Let's Out A Scream As He & The Stand Fall Through The Floor]

Red Guy - I'm Okay 

[A Red Guy Card Pops Up]

Wade Barrett - Well The Red Guy Went Down The Hole Along With Your $2970, But You Still Got 6 Spins Left.. You Wanna Start Over 

Flip Chan - Might As Well, Can't Win The Game In 3rd Place

Wade Barrett - My Thoughts Exactly

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - Okay I Had My Red Guy, Let's Just Focus On Getting The Big Bucks From Here On, That's All STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Trip To Cancun

Flip Chan - Sweet 

Wade Barrett - That Trip Is Worth $2781, Your Back On The Board But Still In 3rd Place... 5 Spins Left What Do You Wanna Do From Here

Flip Chan - Let's Keep Going

Wade Barrett - Keep Going He Says

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - All Right, Let's Get Some Big Bucks Now $5000 & A Spin, $5000 & A Spin STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Tent Trailer

Flip Chan - Nice

Wade Barrett - Your Ranking Up Some Prizes Right Here, That Tent Trailer Is A Value Of $3906, Your Up To $6687 & You Have 4 Spins Left In Play

[Before Wade Could Finish His Sentence Flip Starts To Point Towards The Big Board]

Wade Barrett - Go Again, Here We Go

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - Here We Go, Let's Get Some More Big Bucks, No Red Guys Now & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $700 & A Spin

[The Scene Switches To A Close-Up Shot Of $700 & A Spin As Flip Is Then Seen Applauding With Approval]

Wade Barrett - You Still Have The Same 4 Spins, & Your At $7387 Right Now, Your Only $1613 Behind Flint, You Wanna Keep Pressing It & Try To Catch Up Or Pass Those Spins To Flint & Hopes To Hit A Whammy

[Flip Starts To Think Of Whether To Keep Going Or Pass His Spins] 

Wade Barrett - It's Your Call Flip

Flip Chan - I'm Gonna... PRESS MY LUCK

Wade Barrett - Press His Luck He Says, Go For It Flip

[The Board Starts To Spin Again] 

Flip Chan - Come On Now, Let's Get A Big One Here.. No Red Guys & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - OOOH A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

Flip Chan - NO 

[4 Seperate Money Figures Dressed As Barbershop Quartets Appear]

Money Figure 1 - **Money**

Money Figure 2 - **Money**

Money Figure 3 - **Money**

Money Figure 4 - **Money**

[Just Then The Red Guy Pops In From The Left Side Of The Screen]

Red Guy - Sorry Gals, WRONG 

[Then He Pulls A Lever That Opens A Trap Door Causing All The Money Figures To Fall Thorugh The Floor] 

[A Second Red Guy Pops Up]

Wade Barrett - $7387 Gone Flip, Once Again Your Back To $0 & You Now Have 2 Red Guys.. That's The Bad News

Flip Chan - And What's The Good News

Wade Barrett - The Good News Is That You Still Have 3 Spins Left So There's Still A Chance You Could Make A Comeback

Flip Chan - Oh Yeah, I Forgot About That 

Wade Barrett - Now I Dare Ask This, You Want To Press Your Luck

Flip Chan - I've Got To Press My Luck

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - Time To Catch Up Here, Let's Get Ourselves Something Big Here, & No More Red Guys Please I've Had Enough Of Them, This Is For Pop STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Trip To Rome 

Flip Chan - Oh Yeah, Now Were Talkin'

Wade Barrett - That Trip To Rome Is Worth $4274 & Just Like That Your Back in Second Place, With 2 Spins Remaining

[The Audience Starts To Give Flip Advice On What To Do]

Wade Barrett - If You Want To Press Your Luck That's Up To You But I Should Remind You That So Far You Have 2 Red Guys, But It's Your Decision 

Flip Chan - Ummm... One More 

Wade Barrett - One More He Says, Okay Then Roll That Board

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flip Chan - Here We Go Now, How About That $5000 & A Spin, Or A Car, Or That Double Your Dollars.. Any Of Them Will Work.. All Right No Red Guys STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $1000

Flip Chan - That's Good

Wade Barrett - Your Now Up To $5274, One Spin Left What Are You Going To Do With It

Flip Chan - So, Just To Be Sure If I Pass It.. It Goes To Flint

Wade Barrett - That's Right Cause He's In 1st Place

Flip Chan - Well In That Case, He Can Have It Cause I'm Passing

Wade Barrett - Your Passing Your Spin To Flint, All Right

[The 1 Spin In Flip's Earned Column Gets Transferred Into Flint's Passed Column] 

Wade Barrett - Flint, You've Got One Spin In Your Passed Column.. No Point in Arguing You Have To Take It, You Ready

Flint Lockwood - I'm Ready All Right

Wade Barrett - Let's See What Flip Gave To You, Let's Hit The Board

[The Board Starts To Spin Again] 

Flint Lockwood - Let's Go Now Big Bucks, Big Bucks, Keep Those Red Guys Away I'm Not Gonna Lose Now STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $3000 & A Spin

Flint Lockwood - All Right

Wade Barrett - Your Now In The 5 Figures $12000, & One Spin In The Earned Column To Do Whatever You Want.. So What's It Gonna Be

Flint Lockwood - I'm Passing It

Wade Barrett - Your Passing It, Then That Spin Goes Back To Flip

[The 1 Spin In Flint's Earned Column Gets Transferred Into Flip's Passed Column] 

Wade Barrett - Flip Now You've Got 1 Spin You Must Take, You Ready

Flip Chan - If He Can Do It, Then So Can I 

Wade Barrett - All Right, Then Here We Go

[The Board Starts To Spin Again] 

Flip Chan - All Right, Show Me The Big Bucks Only, Big Bucks Only No Red Guys & STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At New York

Flip Chan - That'll Work

Wade Barrett - It's A Nice Trip Worth $2932, That Puts You At $8206, & For The Moment Second Place.. & Now Finally We Come To Lois Who's Been Waiting Very Patiently To Start, Now Lois You Have 6 Spin In Your Earned Colum But You Have 2 Spins That Were Passed To You Earlier, So You Must Take Those Before We Can Deal With The Spins In Your Earned Column, You Ready To Do This

Lois Griffin - I'm Ready 

Wade Barrett - Okay Then, Then Here We Go With Those 2 Passed Spins

[The Board Starts To Spin Again] 

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At $1000, Only One Spin Left To Take Before We Deal With The 6 Spins In Your Earned Column.. & Let's Take That Spin Now

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares] 

Lois Griffin - OH SHOOT 

[The Red Guy Is Seen Bouncing Around On His Butt With Happiness] 

Red Guy - OOH This Is The Happiest Day Of My Life 

[Just Then He Sees A Shadow Over Him, He Looks Up With Shock As A Tree Fort Comes Down & Squishes The Red Guy, Then He Crawls Out From Under The Tree House Flat As A Pancake]

Red Guy - I Take That Back... This Is The Flattest Day Of My Life

[A Red Guy Card Pops Up]

Wade Barrett - What A Way To Go Lois, Thanks To Flint Passing His Spins To You Earlier, Your Back To $0 & In 3rd Place, But You Still Have The 6 Spins In Your Earned Column, You Want To Use Them & Start Over 

Lois Griffin - Might As Well

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - Stop At A Trip To London

Lois Griffin - YEAH, Now Were Talking

[The Scene Switches To A Close-Up Shot Of The Trip To London]

Wade Barrett - That Trip To London's Worth $4100.. Your Still In 3rd Place, 5 Spins Left To Go You Wanna Press Your Luck Or Pass All Those Spins To Flint

Lois Griffin - I'm Still A Little Behind, So I'd Better Keep Going 

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer] 

Wade Barrett - Stop At $1250... Your Now At $5350, & Still Have 4 Spins Left.. Do I Even Have To Ask You This Question

[Instead Of Saying Something Lois Just Points To The Big Board] 

Wade Barrett - That's What I Thought, Here We Go Again With The Board

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOP AT A CAR

Lois Griffin - OH MY GOD YES 

[The Scene Switches To A Close-Up Of The Car]

Wade Barrett - You Did It Lois, You Got The Car & That Car's Worth $18,913, Your Up To $24,263... You Still Have 3 Spins Left & Again Do I Need To Ask This Question

Lois Griffin - Forget It Wade, I'm Passing This Time 

Wade Barrett - Your Passing Them To Flint.. Oh Boy This Is Getting Epic Right Here

[The 3 Spins In Lois's Earned Column Gets Transferred Into Flint's Passed Column]

Wade Barrett - Boy Have The Winds Changed Flint, Thanks To Lois Hitting That Car Your In 2nd Place Right Now, But Hey It's No Big Deal You Have $12,000 So Your Only Behind By $12,263 & You Have 3 Spins In Your Passed Column, I'm Sure That's Not A Problem For You Right

Flint Lockwood - I Sure Hope So

Wade Barrett - Well Either Way, You've Got Some Catching Up To Do, 3 Passed Spins You Have To Take, Here Comes The 1st One 

[The Board Starts To Spin Again] 

Flint Lockwood - I've Got Some Catching Up To Do, Let's Pick Up Something Good Like That Double Your Dollars.. Let's Get That Or Something With A Spin Here We Go STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOP.. AT A Red Guy

[Whammy Foghorn Blares]

[Flint Covers His Face In Disblief As The Red Guy Appears As A Pixie Flying Across The Screen Above Flint's Score] 

Red Guy - Hey, Check Out The Pumage

[Just Then Weasel Pops In From The Right Side Of The Screen]

I Am Weasel - And Then His Wings Fell Off 

[Like Weasel Said The Wings Fall Off The Red Guy & Falls To The Ground Letting Out A Scream Flattening Flint's Score]

[A Third Red Guy Card Pops Up]

Wade Barrett - Flint, Lois Managed To Get You The Same Way You Got Her, Now Your back Down To $0, & Will The Take The 2 Spins In Your Passed Column Into Your Earned Column

[The 2 Spins In Flint's Passed Column Gets Transferred Into His Earned Column]

Wade Barrett - But More Importantly Flint, You Have 3 Red Guys One More Red Guy & Not Only Will You Be Out Of The Game But Lois Will Be The Champion, So What Are You Gonna Do Now Flint, Take The Risk & Press Your Luck Or Pass Those 2 Spins To Lois

Flint Lockwood - I'm Gonna Have To Go For It

[The Board Starts To Spin Again]

Flint Lockwood - Come On, I've Had Enough Red Guy's We Need To Get Some Big Bucks Here Let's Go STOP [Slams The Buzzer] 

Wade Barrett - Stop At $1750... Okay Flint, He's Where You At.. You Have A Score Of $1750 & Only One Spin Left To Say The Least In Order To Stay In This Game You'll Have To Get Something With An Additional Spin, Cause If You Hit Something That Dosen't Give You A Spin Or If You Hit One More Red Guy Lois Will Win The Game, But You Can Pass That Spin To Lois & If She Hits A Red Guy, Then That Would Mean Flip Would Be The Winner Since He's In 2nd Place, So At That Point He You Two Might End Up Being Best Friends If That Happens, So What's It Gonna Be Flint

[Flint Starts To Think Of What To Do With His One Spin]

Flint Lockwood - You Know What... I'm Gonna Pass It

Wade Barrett - You Are.. Well Then, Lois That 1 Spin Is Coming To You

[The 1 Spin In Flint's Earned Column Gets Transferred Into Lois's Passed Column]

Wade Barrett - Okay Lois, Flint Just Passed You That One Spin Hoping That You Would Hit A Red Guy, Of Course Anything Can Happen Here With This One Spin.. So You Feeling Nervous Right Now

Lois Griffin - With The Car On The Line, I'm Really Nervous 

Wade Barrett - That's All We Need To Know, Stay Away From The Red Guy & You'll Be The Champ, If You Don't Than Flint Has Given Flip The Game.. Here We Go With The Board Let's See Who's Gonna Be The Champ Of The Day

[The Board Starts To Spin Again] 

Lois Griffin - STOP [Slams The Buzzer]

Wade Barrett - STOP AT A RED GUY

[Whammy Foghorn Blares] 

[Lois Screams In Shock As Flip Looks On With Excitment]

Wade Barrett - LOIS, FLINT GOT YOU... & That Means Flip, You Are The Champion of The Day With $8206 

Flip Chan - YES I WON, I WON

Wade Barrett - And Rest Assured Both Flip & Flint Will Be Best Of Friends, What A Game Will Be Back To Find Out Exactly What You Won Right After This

[Flip Starts To Celebrate In Victory While Lois Goes Over To Flint & Shakes Hand's With Him Thanking Him For A Great Game, Then Flip Comes In & Hugs Them Both While Wade Is Seen Smiling Then Flip Sits Back Down & Starts Clapping As The Screen Fades To Black] 

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 4 Of This Episode & Man What A Shocking Conclusion, Thanks To Flint Passing His Spin To Lois, Not Only Did She Hit A Red Guy She Lost The Game, Leaving Flip To Become The Champion Of The Day, In The Final Part Of This Episode We Will Get To Hear All The Prizes That Flip Won, & Final Words From Wade Barrett.. Stay Tuned For This Exciting Conclusion To This Episode But Until Then Read & Review]

[P.S. - All Of The Red Guy Minitoons You've Seen In This Chapter Were Not By Me, But They Were Given To Another Account Member So I Give Credit To Him For Those Minitoon Ideas]


	6. Offical 1st Episode Final Part

Press Your Luck Cartoon Edition 

Episode 1 Offical Episode Final Part 

[Quick Note - Well, Were Near The End Of The 1st Offical Episode, & Boy It's Been A Good Run But Just Like I've Been Telling You All Through Out These First 4 Parts, I Only On My OC's That's All]

[The Show Returns Showing A Shot Of A Billboard & The Red Guy Is Seen Coming In Bouncing Up & Down With Excitment]

Mene Gene Okerlund - If You Live In The Cartoon City & Would Like To Part Take As A Live Audience Member For One Of Our Tapings, Just Write To Just This Postcard As Followed: 

TICKETS

Press Your Luck

2957 Cartoon Avenue

Cartoony City In The World Of Animation

12345

[The Scene Switches Back To The Show As The Camera Zooms Down To Contestant Island & Towards Flip Who's Still Smiling]

Wade Barrett - Were Back With Today's Press Your Luck Winner Flip Chan, Who's Won $8206 & Now Flip, You Get To Hear The Words Of Mene Gene Okerlund As He Tells You What You've Won, Take It Away Gene

[Just Then Some Very Jazzy Prize Music Begins To Play]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Thanks Wade, Flip Pack Your Bags Cause Your Going To New York City... You & A Guest Will Fly Trip Coast To New York City Where You'll Spend A 6 Night Stay In One Of The City's Most Famous Hotels, The Plaza Hotel Where You Will Enjoy Fine Luxury, & Catering & You Will Be Placed In A Room Where You Will Get A Great Glimpse Of The Big Apple, & That's Not All Flip.. After You've Finished That Trip Re-Pack Your Bags As You Head To Rome 

Flip Chan - All Right WOOOOO

Mene Gene Okerlund - You & A Guest Will Fly Trip Coast To Rome For A 6 To 7 Day Stay In The Piazza Venezia, & During Your Time In Rome You Will Be Given An Exclusive Tour Around The City Of Rome & See Some Of It's Famous Places, Includind The Leaning Tower Of Piza, & The Famous Roman Colliseium.. Those Prizes Total $7206 Combined With The $1000 In Cash You Won, That Gives You A Grand Total Of $8206 Congratulations

[Flip Starts To Applaud For Himself Again As His Score Starts Flashing]

Wade Barrett - All Right Flip, $8206 Right There, & You'll Be Coming Back Tomorrow To Do This Thing Again, Think You Can Come Back & Do It

Flip Chan - You'd Better Believe It

Wade Barrett - That's Good, As For Lois & Flint You Guys Played A Great Game As Well, & Lois What Can I Say For A Moment You Almost Thought You Were Gonna Win This Thing, But Flint Managed To Strike You Out At The Last Moment 

Lois Griffin - I Know, Now I Would Be Upset At Him But Instead I'm Kind Of Impressed With Him, Passing That Last Spin To Me Cause He Knew That He Was In 3rd Place & Wanted To Make Sure I Hit A Red Guy, & Wouldn't You Know It I Hit A Red Guy

Wade Barrett - Very Well Said Lois, Cause You Know What They Say Games Like These Can Get Very Unpredictable.. But I Assure You That You & Flint Won't Go Away Empty Handed We Have Some Nice Parting Gifts For Each of You, Best Of Luck To You In The Future Lois

Lois Griffin - Thank You Wade

Wade Barrett - And Flint You've Made This Game Really Exciting For Us Today & I Thank You For That, & We Hope You Have A Good Future Ahead

Flint Lockwood - I'll Do What I Can Wade, & I'm Just Glad I Was Here To Have Fun 

Wade Barrett - Glad You Had Fun, Well Flip I Guess Will Be Seeing You Tomorrow, But Until Then Just Remember This.. The Red Guy Can Actually Be A Funny Little Guy To You, But Only If He's Stealing Money From Somebody Else

[The Audience Begins To Laugh A Little] 

Wade Barrett - This Is WWE Superstar Wade Barrett Sating Thanks For Press Your Luck, See You Next Time

[The Audience Begin To Applaud In The Background As The Theme Song Begins To Play, Then Wade Barrett Goes To Talk With The Three Players]

Mene Gene Okerlund - Here's What We Have For Our Departing Contestants, Want To Learn How To Be A Magician Then Try Mr Magic, The Offical Magic Kit Built For The 21st Century In Magic, Also A Portable DVD Player Now They Can View Their Favorite Movies Anywhere on The Go With This Portable DVD Player, & Finally All Contestants Will Recieve A Copy Of The Press Your Luck Cartoon Edition Video Game, Now They Can Go For Big Bucks & Avoid Those Red Guys Right At Home This Game Is Rated E For Everyone 

[The Scene Switches Back To The Set With The Theme Going As Wade Is Seen Talking To Flint About His Strategy Involving Lois As She Talks To Flip, With The Audience Still Applauding In The Background]

Mene Gene Okerlund - This Is Mene Gene Okerlund Speaking For Press Your Luck, A Fremantle Media Production.. This Has Been A Parody Of The Series, Mr Cartoon Does Not Own Any Of What You've Seen On The Show Today

[The Scene Goes Back To Wade Now Shaking The Players Hand's As The Camera Zooms In On The Big Board Behind Them As It Continues To Spin At Random, Then The Camera Zooms In On The Logo As The Screen Fades To Black Ending The Episode] 

[Quick Note - That Concludes The First Offical Episode Of Press Your Luck, I Hope You've Enjoyed This Episode & Be Sure To Comment Me On This Cause Who Knows I Might Do Another Episode Some Time In The Future, But Until That Time Comes I Suggest You Read & Review]


End file.
